


Самый лучший

by Max_Gautz, TLEN2018



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Gautz/pseuds/Max_Gautz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLEN2018/pseuds/TLEN2018





	Самый лучший

Юрка тогда сказал: «Я не умею», а Отабек ответил: «Это просто, я научу». И Юрка пожал руку.  
Потом он честно пытался дружить, это было видно. Он спрашивал: «Как часто друзья должны звонить друг другу?». Или: «Сколько минут мне можно рассказывать, как у меня дела?». А еще: «Мы должны быть честны друг с другом?».  
На последний вопрос Отабек ответил утвердительно — и узнал, что его аксель оставляет желать лучшего, а костюмы дурацкие и ему не идут. Все это было правдой, к этому стоило прислушаться, но узнавать такое — неприятно. Юрка не знает обходных путей, не понимает, как можно обижаться на правду и зачем щадить чьи-то чувства. Но он слушает, пытается разобраться и учится дружить. А Отабек учится принимать его таким как есть.  
Мало кому это удается: Якову — с большим трудом. Лилии — возможно, с меньшим, но по ней очень трудно понять. И только дед обожает Юрку полностью и безусловно. Остальные его недолюбливают, боятся или жалеют. Жалеет Никифоров, который на правах кумира выслушал от него столько правды-матки, сколько не способны сочинить все таблоиды мира. Боится Попович — вечно раненый и вечно уязвленный. Не любит Бабичева и иногда пытается отплатить. Разве что Кацуки не боится и не жалеет, но японцы все немного аутисты, зря Плисецкий не родился в Японии, ему было бы проще.  
Отабек не аутист. Он хоть и ходит с каменной рожей, но в целом нормальный, а нормальному человеку тяжело раз за разом убиваться об инопланетный разум и понимать, что никогда между ними не установится обычной человеческой теплоты, понимания и эмпатии. Всегда они будут ходить кругами, испытывать границы и невольно друг друга раздражать. Если тебе регулярно говорят «уйди, ты мешаешь», то рано или поздно ты уйдешь совсем. И ни за что не сможешь объяснить, в чем проблема. Как и сказать, что хочешь побыть один, потому что нормальные люди понимают такое без слов.  
Юрка не нормальный. Он какой угодно — гениальный, охуенный, любимый — но не нормальный, и к этому Отабек оказался не готов.  
Конечно, не все у них плохо, много и хорошего. Например, однажды Юрка со свойственными ему прямотой и бесстыдством спросил: «А ничего, что я на тебя дрочу?». Умение держать лицо очень тогда пригодилось. «Ничего», — сказал Отабек — так, словно это и впрямь в порядке вещей. Зато внутри у него все перевернулось, и через несколько дней он решился — признался, что тоже... дрочит. На этом их дружба кончилась и началась любовь, но по большому счету ничего не изменилось, наоборот — стало хуже. Границы исчезли совсем.  
Отабек терпит, сцепив зубы. Ловит сочувственные взгляды на катке, понимает, что народ, наверное, пари заключает на то, как долго он продержится, и думает: «Черта с два, не дождетесь». Но уверенность тает, пусть и медленно. Все чаще он ловит себя на том, что не хочет возвращаться к Юрке. Что так приятно поболтать с Кацуки ни о чем, посмеяться с Милой, отбрить Никифорова. Вокруг так много нормальных людей, которым не нужно ничего объяснять, от которых не ждешь сюрпризов...  
Телефон дребезжит в кармане куртки — Юрка звонит второй раз за день, как по расписанию. Ровно пять минут рассказывает, чем был занят — обстоятельно, вплоть до походов в туалет. Потом спрашивает, помнит ли Отабек об их планах на выходные — в пятый или в шестой уже раз. Ведь Отабек иногда забывает о таких вещах.  
Юрка ни о чем не забывает. Юрка самый лучший, самый любимый, самый родной. Отабек никогда от него не уйдет.


End file.
